


Comfy (embrace yourself)

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [7]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, femboy!Hyojin, hyo is unsure about it, seungjoon supports and encourages him, skater!Seungjoon, supportive boyfriends, trying on skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Hyojin finally gets the package he's been waiting for but he has to hide it from Seungjun... for now?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Comfy (embrace yourself)

"Hyojin, there's a package for you!" Seungjun called the older once he closed the door. 

With curious eyes, he inspected the package but he didn't find a sender’s address... 

"Great, I was waiting for that," Hyojin happily exclaimed, coming out of their bedroom. 

"What's in it?" Seungjun wanted to know, holding it just out of reach for the other. 

"Just some clothes," Hyojin explained, rolling his eyes at how nosy his boyfriend was being once again. 

"If you say so," Seungjun replied, handing Hyojin the package, getting a kiss on the cheek in return before disappearing in the bedroom again. 

Seungjun could only chuckle at that as he headed back to the living room, technically only waiting for the time to go by to cook dinner for the two of them, which luckily wasn’t that long because Seungjun felt like he was starving.

When he called Hyojin to dinner, his hair was all over the place, probably from trying on the clothes but he couldn’t help but giggle at how cute he looked like that.  
“Your hair’s a mess,” he told him, running his hand through the colourful locks to flatten them down a bit.

Hyojin just muttered something under his breath but still leaned into the touch. 

"So, when do I get a fashion show with your new clothes?" Seungjun asked while they were eating. 

A small blush appeared on Hyojin's cheeks. "Maybe another day, I already put them away," he told him.

Seungjun was pretty sure there was something more to it because Hyojin usually didn't mind just to show off his new clothes but he decided to let him be, it's not like they would run out of time or anything. 

"I'll go to the skate park with the others tomorrow after work so I'll only be home to change real quick," Seungjun then informed the older, putting everything in the dishwasher. 

"So you won't need lunch tomorrow?" Hyojin asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"Probably not," the younger smiled. 

They always ate dinner pretty late, because they eat lunch when both of them get off work which was already far after lunchtime. 

Therefore it didn't really surprise Seungjun that Hyojin was tired already. 

"Come in, let's get you to bed," he laughed, shaking the older by the shoulder a bit as he was laying on top of him on the couch. 

Lazily, he got up and let Seungjun lead him to their bedroom, walking backwards as his head was leaning on Seungjun's shoulder. 

It was their usual pattern and even after all this time, Seungjun was still as gentle as the first time when he did so. Taking small and slow steps to make sure Hyojin wouldn't stumble and watching out for any kind of burden that the older could possibly run into, until Hyojin would feel the frame of the bed in the back of his knees. 

"I love you," Hyojin giggled, his arms wrapped around Seungjun's neck. 

"I love you too, more than anything," he replied, planting a soft kiss on Hyojin’s lips, falling onto the bed with him, getting another cute laugh out of Hyojin. 

Seungjun peppered Hyojin's face, neck and collarbones with small kisses. 

"C'mon Junnie, let's go to bed," Hyojin told him, his hand running through the bleached strands of Seungjun's hair. 

With a small pout, he sat up again. Hyojin had already changed into his pyjamas before they went to watch TV so only Seungjun had to change. 

It didn't take long as he mainly took off clothes and just put on another t-shirt before climbing back into bed, pulling Hyojin close to him. 

_________________________________

Mornings were always stressful for them as they both had a tendency to oversleep. They also had to be at their jobs on time, so they often wouldn't even have breakfast before bidding their goodbyes and going on with their days until they would come home in the evening. 

Hyojin was always the first to get off work which was why he usually cooked lunch for them. But since Seungjun said that he would only change and head out, he was just sitting in the living room, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. 

"I'm home! For now," Seungjun announced when he unlocked the door. 

"Hey, how was work?” Hyojin asked from the living room where Seungjun then also headed. 

"Just as always. We have a new apprentice though, so it’s a bit stressful," Seungjun told him, giving him a short kiss on his forehead. "How was your day?" he wanted to know in return. 

"As boring as every day, " Hyojin laughed.

"Being adults sure is boring," Seungjun joked and Hyojin couldn't help but agree. 

"At least we have our own money to spend though," he argued. 

They talked for a few more minutes before Seungjun went and changed clothes, looking way more like himself in black jeans and a graphic-tee. 

"I'll be heading out then!" he announced, his skateboard in hand. 

"Have fun!" Hyojin called back, sitting up when he heard the door fall into the lock. 

After he made sure that Seungjun was actually out, he went to their bedroom, getting the box out from under the bed which he had pushed under there the day before. 

Sure, he had tried on the tops when the parcel came in; but he was too nervous to try on the rest in case Seungjun barged in, so he wanted to wait for an opportunity where he would be alone. 

Almost too carefully, he took the two sets out of the box and put them down on the bed. 

He had been pretty indecisive when he was buying the clothes so he just bought both, that way he could test out which style he preferred. 

He decided that he would try on the baby pink one first, so he quickly got out of his pants and instead changed into the skirt and put on the pastel thigh highs that came with it. 

After taking a deep breath he dared to look into the mirror, taking in the sight of himself. 

The skirt was definitely sitting higher than expected, making it seem shorter, even though it still covered half of his thighs. 

He was just staring at himself, a bit perplexed that he actually liked seeing himself in such clothes and feeling weirdly confident while doing so. 

He was so immersed in the image that was displayed in the mirror that he didn't even hear the door open. 

"Hey, Hyo. I'm back real quick, I forgot my wallet," Seungjun called, expecting Hyojin to be somewhere where he would hear it. 

What he didn't expect though, was seeing Hyojin standing in the bedroom, wearing a cute pink skirt with matching stockings, standing there and looking in the mirror. 

"Hyo?" he repeated himself, in hopes of getting his boyfriend's attention, which he did. It also ended in Hyojin panicking because he was wearing a skirt for fucks sake. 

"Wh-why are you home already?" he squealed, his face red and his eyes wide open. 

"I came back because I forgot my wallet, " Seungjun explained, still not able to take his eyes off Hyojin. 

"Since when do you have a skirt?" he wanted to know. 

It first confused Hyojin that Seungjun didn't ask why, but he was actually glad about it. 

"Yesterday?" he admitted in a whisper. 

"So that was what came in the mail?" the younger asked, to which Hyojin only nodded. 

They were silent for a while and Hyojin was getting a little uncomfortable. 

"Wha-what do you think?" he dared to ask, trying his best to appear confident. 

Seungjun took a few steps towards him, looking at the skirt from up close. 

"You look beautiful," he told Hyojin, looking him right into the eyes. 

"Really?" Hyojin asked, his eyes growing wider. 

"Really. You look gorgeous in it," Seungjun promised, planting a short peck on Hyojin's cheek. 

"Will you wear it out?" the younger wanted to know, one of his hands carefully feeling the fabric of the skirt. 

"I don't know… Probably not… " Hyojin muttered. 

"Why not?" Seungjun frowned as if it was the most usual thing for a man to go out in a skirt. 

"People will stare…" the older told him, looking to the ground. 

Of course, Seungjun understood Hyojin's worries but he wanted his boyfriend to feel beautiful and free to express himself. 

"How about I wear one too?" he then offered, causing Hyojin to look back at him again. 

"Are you serious?" Hyojin asked. 

"You know I am. I just need to get one and we're good to go," he told him, moving his hand from the skirt up to Hyojin's face, caressing his cheek. 

"Well… I do have a second one if you want to try that on…" the older then muttered. 

Seungjun just looked at him, awaiting, so Hyojin took the few steps to the bed and picked up the other set, handing it to Seungjun. 

With a genuine smile, Seungjun inspected the pieces before taking off his jeans and trading it for the black pleated skirt and the fishnets. 

"What do you think?" Seungjun wanted to know from the older, even doing a little twist. 

"You look great," Hyojin told him. 

Never would he have expected that Seungjun would look that good in a skirt in combination with the oversized tee he was wearing, which he quickly tucked in, and the worn off vans. 

"Let's go then?" Seungjun suggested, causing Hyojin to frown. 

"Now? Didn't you want to meet up with your friends?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but you can come too, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again," Seungjun explained, "and I'm sure that they will love your outfit as much as I do," he smiled. 

God, Hyojin really was blessed with the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh yes, just a lot of fluff bc I needed distraction from my other fic lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it,,,  
> baii, Phi
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Phi_JiJi)


End file.
